Darkness Consumes
by looneluna
Summary: This is made up of flashes of Erik and Christine's intertwined lives. The setting is different, Christine is a princess and has a brother. Erik lives in the bowels of the palace. They share a dark madness that consumes them both that consequently throws t
1. Chapter 1 Siblings

**Hi Everyone. This my first phanfic, so I am sorry if it is a little pathetic.**

**I actually dreamed a majority of these chapters. They filled my head for a couple of days beforeI actually got my courage together to write this.**

**Chapter 1 Siblings**

It was a day for play. The squeals of children filled the air as they scurried, absorbed in their games. Christine, one of many, fled with a mounting swell of gleeful fear during a game of tag. Her brother was "it" and was chasing her through the throng of shrieking children who scattered at his approach. Tailing Christine down a slope, the siblings were deaf to the Nanny's calls for lunch. Partially blinded by the midday sun, Christine came to a sudden stop as she collided with fence closing off the distant pond. With the colored spots flashing before her eyes fading, Christine spun around to meet her brother.Her large, sapphire eyes danced in delight as her brother caught up with her, she squealed as she realized that she was caught. Laughing, he tagged her and triumphantly declared, "You're it!" They giggled together as they stood panting against the high wooden fence, the adrenaline draining from their systems. Comfortable silence ensued, and Christine's elder brother turned to her, a smile playing at his face. The light filtering through the tree branches overhead gleamed in his eyes that had turned to the color of the sea during the exciting game.

"It's so fun playing with you," he said, laughing.

Giggling, Christine replied,"Yew ah fun too, big bwothah."

Putting his hand on her small cheek, he asked, "Do you love me Christine?" Her face beamed with the absolute adoration felt between young siblings. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the shape that dropped out of the tree above them. Christine's brother's hand was torn from her cheek and the figure slammed her brother up against the fence. Recovering from her confusion, Christine looked up fearfully at the figure's youthful face. His white mask clashed with his frenzied black hair. Anger flamed in the youth's yellow orbs and a low growl escaped his lips that were bared, teeth clenched in rage.

Christine's screams echoed across the grounds, alerting the attention of the servants in the palace yonder. When the royal siblings were found by the murky pond, they were alone, frightened eyes wide and mouths grim in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 Eyes

**Now we jump many years into the future. In this chapter, Christine is in her twenties, whereas in the previous chapter, she was about six and her brother was about ten. .About.**

**Chapter 2 Eyes**

Conversation buzzed unpleasantly in the throne room. It hung in the air like a poisonous fog. Christine sat upon the cold throne, adorned by a lavish gown and heavy gems. The venoumos cloud seeped into her lungs, laboring her breath. Looking throughout the hall, Christine gazed at the courtiers that filled it. She knew what they said. Mad they called her. Crazy as a loon they said. Their words flew at her, pecking at her mind like a flock of angry birds. They were swooping at her head, stabbing at her. They opened wounds in her flesh, in her mind. She was bleeding..bleeding..

"Christine," a voice whispered in her ear. Christine started and the fowls vanished. Turning her head that was weighed down by the crown that she so abhorred, she looked up at her brother who was standing behind the throne.

"Christine, do not let them bother you. They are nothing but a bunch of fussy old fools," he said, his soft brown hair falling around his face. "Do not worry so. You are so much better than they could ever hope to be." He kissed her gently on the forehead and whispered, "I love you my dear sister."

Christine gave him a grateful smile before turning back to the hall. Her eyes swept the room before settling on a dark corner. She saw a flash of yellow, and looking closer, she realized that it was a pair of eyes peering at her out of the gloom. The light of the hall gleamed in the yellow orbs, dancing with a mischevious glint. They became whirpools of yellow stars, glowing softly like candles yet brilliantly like suns. She was spinning down, down, sucked into a sea of yellow. The stars became grinning demons gnashing their teeth, jeering at her and demanding her blood as sacrifice. Stamping their deformed feet, the demons shrieked as they melted in the blazing flames that consumed her. The flames were licking at her skin, hissing as they burned her. Christine shrank away from the blinding ring of fire, trying to escape its crackling laughter that danced mockingly in her mind. Then she was spinning into a void of darkness. She was drowning in the smothering blackness and in her own terror. Chrisitine choked as panic closed her throat, the black tendrils snaking up her nostrils and filling her lungs as she fought futliely. Then the terror gave way to calm. The tendrils receded and she found comfort in the darkness. She drew it around her like a blanket and drifted peacefully. Enveloping her, the darkness began to give off a glowing warmth. Soon, it was radiating with intense heat,throbbing like a heart, in tune with her own.Christine realized that itwas the darkness of her madness, of her pain, of her loneliness that she fought so hard to hide from the world. Then she heard the heartbeat of another approach. Its beat rivaled her own and filled the pitch black surrounding her. Its beat grew louder and louder until, with a burst of blinding light, it fused with her own. Together, the two burning hearts banished the darkness and Christine slammed back into reality.

Gasping and wide-eyed, Christine searched in vain for the yellow eyes. They had disappeared into the shadows of the court. Christine did not know whether to be terrified or comforted.


	3. Chapter 3 The River

**Sorry that I took so long to update this. I am a horrible procrastinator. This was actually the first one that I dreamt. After I dreamt all of them, I pieced them together. **

**Chapter 3 The River**

A dense fog shrouds the stars as the song of a rushing river fills the air. A figure emerges from mist, her feet squishing in the damp grass. Her sapphire eyes search for the hidden stars above while her left hand clutches a red rose to her chest. The black ribbon adorning it sways back and forth in time with her step. Unnoticed by the couples scattered throughout the distant park, Christine walks along as if in a dream, her eyes unblinking and seeing nothing around her. The black silky scarf covering her head rubs under her chin as her breath escapes in vaporous clouds. Suddenly, Christine blinks and her step falters for a moment as she looks at her surroundings as if seeing them for the first time. Crimson skirts bearing vines of black lace swish as she quickens her pace and speeds along the river bank.

Hanging back about ten yards, a dark figure moves silently through the gloom. Feet making not a sound in the soft ground, the figure melted in and out of the fog at will. One would feel the smallest hint of a breeze as the being passed them, and they would peer into the mist, startled at the prospect of anyone interupting them. Seeing and hearing nothing but their companion's anxious exhalations and the distant river, they would turn back to their lover and the miniscule disturbance would flee their mind in an instant. The figure paid no mind to them. Only one thing occupied his mind currently: Christine. His sharp yellow eyes follow Christine as he keeps a cautious distance behind her, not wanting her to detect him.

His glowing eyes betray a sliver of surprise as he sees Christine break her steady pace and dissappear into the fog. Uttering a slight curse under his breath, white flashes out of the mist as he hastens after her. Gaining ground, he discovers that she is nowhere in sight. She is gone. Fear beginning to tickle the back of his mind, he commences searching the banks for her.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Wading through the wide black waters of the river, Erik pierces the darkness with eyes gleaming in panic. He frantically searches the water as a desperate voice in his head repeats urgently, 'Christine...Christine...Christine..CHRISTINE.' Harsh breathing rattles through his teeth as he splashes loudly through the biting water, past being concerned for something as trivial as keeping a low profile. He was possessed by the fierce demon of his need to find Christine. Erik swung his head wildly about, his eyes darting about him. His arms were windmills, cutting the water like air, propelling him forward against the swift current. Then, the realization hits him. He sheds the panic like a forgotten cloak, but a shred of it remained, wisping through his body. His mind emptied, and he was a dark statue lost in the fog, forgotten by all. A voice whispered fleetingly throughout the grey recesses of his mind: "Christine." Upon hearing it, Erik turned his back to the current. Releasing his breath that he did not register as being held, he lifted his feet and let the river sweep him down its length. He did not fight. He merely kept afloat, taking comfort in the knowledge that the faithful river would take him to Christine.  



End file.
